


The War At Home

by artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Quill, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nice Severus Snape, Past Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black Lives, Umbridge Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01/pseuds/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01
Summary: Harry meets an interesting girl in Dumbledore's Army...a Slytherin Girl. He isn't sure he can trust her at first; after all she is best friends with Daphne Greengrass (the Ice Princess of Slytherin) and Draco Malfoy (The Slytherin Prince himself, and Harry's enemy). Worried that she is spying on the group he keeps a close eye on her. Until one night she asks him a question that makes him think there is more to the Slytherin Girl than meets the eye, and maybe they might actually have something in common.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of Our Own, so I hope you enjoy. I do have other stories posted in different places so if you get curious and want to check them out, just send me a message and let me know. In the meantime, I am always open to reviews of any kind as long as they are at least helpful and polite. If you are hateful and flaming me, I will more than likely ignore them or delete them if possible. I hope you enjoy this story and I will try to update when I can.  
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy :)
> 
> I do not own anything Harry Potter, I will only own My Character and her background information. Anything else belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

Harry was glad to see the parchment getting a decent amount of names growing under the heading **_Dumbledore’s Army_**. He wasn’t going to protest the name, but he just knew that it would somehow blow up in their face, it seemed that anything to do with that man always ended up backfiring..but he wasn’t going to spill his knowledge.

His eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of the Slytherin badge on the robes of the girl in front of him as she signed her name neatly. He heard Ron take a breath before he elbowed him. They could discuss when the crowd was gone and it wasn’t going to cause a scene. If the girl heard anything, she didn’t acknowledge it as she barely glanced at them before leaving the pub with hunched shoulders. Harry stared after her with a curious but cautious gaze. He would definitely be keeping an eye on the Slytherin, he would not let his group get hurt by something like house rivalry.

Finally, the last person left and the group organized their things to leave.

As they were walking through Hogsmeade, Ron finally spoke up “We aren’t going to let the Slytherin girl stay are we?”

Harry looked at the two walking with him before answering “I think we should give her a chance. Voldemort has returned, there are bigger things to worry about than House Rivalry. We need all the help we can get in this war and if that means recruiting some Slytherins than so be it.”

Ron opened and shut his mouth like a fish while Hermione bit her lip “I see your point Harry, but we should be really careful around this girl. I think I have seen her hanging out with Daphne Greengrass and Malfoy. We might want to be cautious of her until we get to know her better.”

Harry nodded, he understood that point. He wasn’t going to automatically trust her right away, but he was telling the truth; he would give her a chance.

Ron protested “Guys, she’s a Slytherin remember? We can’t trust them. Slytherins are bad, just look at who came from there, Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who himself. Slytherins are bad news, I thought we have established this.”

Harry looked at Ron and said “Not all bad wizards come from Slytherin Ron. Peter Pettigrew was from Gryffindor and he turned out to be a traitor and servant of Voldemort. Not every bad wizard or witch came from Slytherin.”

Hermione piped in “Harry’s right. Professor Quirrell and Professor Lockhart were both in Ravenclaw and they turned out to be bad guys. Merlin was in Slytherin Ron, and he is the most influential and important person in magic history.”

Ron just huffed and didn’t say anything causing the other two to let out a sigh at their stubborn friend. It seems that this was going to be a long argument, one that Harry was not looking forward too.

They entered the castle and spent the rest of the day avoiding the whole Slytherin in Dumbledore’s Army topic. Yet, it kept nagging Harry’s mind day and night...he couldn’t wait for their first meeting so he could see maybe what this girl was going to be up to.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other association. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Phoenix Salvatore

It didn’t seem like long before the group was holding their first official meeting in a strange room that could transform and give them anything that they wanted at any given moment. Harry was still a tad bit curious about how Dobby knew about the room but he was kind of apprehensive to ask.

He looked at the group that gathered around him and then realized that most of them had hardly ever spoken to each other...at least more than one full sentence. He knew that would have to change if they were ever going to work together as a group. He quickly came up with some introductory questions. It wouldn’t do any good if the group was tense around each other. They needed to be a cooperating group or things could go south fast. Harry looked around at the group and stepped forward to speak.

He said “Thank you all for coming. You are here to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts since our teacher is not that great. I will be teaching you spells that have helped me and that will hopefully help you if the need ever arises. We are all brand new to each other and if you don’t trust the people around you, things can go bad. So I am going to have everyone in the room introduce yourself, say what year you are in, what house you are in, and your favorite spell or class; even both and why.”

He saw the group kind of blinking at him so he held back a sigh as he said “I will start and we can go down the line starting on my right and then the line of people on my left. If you don’t already know, my name is Harry Potter, I am a 5th year Gryffindor and my favorite spell is the Patronus Charm because of the intent that you have to use behind it.”

He looked to his right to see Hermione standing there. She gave him a reassuring smile as she said “My name is Hermione Granger and I am also a 5th year Gryffindor and I will go with spell since I have too many favorite classes. My favorite spell is the Riddikulus spell because it helps you to face your greatest fear in the form of a boggart.”

Ron was next “I am Ron Weasley a 5th Year Gryffindor and my favorite spell is the summoning charm because it’s pretty handy.”

Harry had a very sudden urge to roll his eyes at his friend but he refrained from doing so. Next was Hannah Abbott a 5th year Hufflepuff whose favorite class was Charms because she felt that they learned really helpful magic. Harry was shocked to find that Katie Bell (A 6th Year Gryffindor and a friend from the Quidditch team) actually enjoyed Potions because she liked creating things.

Harry was proud when Neville spoke up “My name is Neville Longbottom, I am a 5th Year Gryffindor and my favorite subject is Herbology because I connect with plants better than I do people really.”

Harry smiled at the honesty and stared curiously at Luna to see what the airy girl would say. She spoke in her usual dreamy voice “I’m Luna Lovegood a 4th year Ravenclaw and my favorite spell is the Avis spell because I like birds a lot it’s nice to conjure them every once in awhile when I am sad.”

Harry smiled at that a little before the next students were stepping forward. They went through the lines and Harry was quite shocked about some of the things he learned (like the Weasley Twins’ favorite spell being Epoximise which binds things together...they liked to think of it as the perfect spell for them) while others weren’t that surprising (like Ginny’s favorite spell being the Bat-Bogey hex, or the Patil Twins’ favorite class being Divination).

He was however completely caught off guard with the Slytherin Girl and her answers.

She stepped forward and said, “My name is Phoenix Salvatore and I am a 5th Year Slytherin…”

Harry heard the gasps and the sharp intakes of breath but the girl carried on even though a snide “I bet her favorite class will be potions and her favorite spell will be a Dark one.” came from the group.

He didn’t miss the slight flinch at the comment but she didn’t comment as she continued “My favorite class is Charms because I like learning the different forms of magic and the energy that Professor Flitwick always has for his classes and my favorite spell is Expecto Patronum because it translates into ‘I Await Protection’ in Latin and that just sticks out to me.”

She stepped back and stood away from the group who were either all glaring at her or staring at her with wide eyes.

Harry felt bad for the girl so he said “Now that we got those out of the way, let us start with some basics. We will start with the Disarming spell.”

He let out a soft groan when Zacharias Smith asked “How will a disarming spell help us now? We aren’t firsties.”

Harry glared at the boy and answered: “I have used that spell against Voldemort and it saved my life, so believe me, it is worth knowing and remembering.”

He reminded them of how it worked and had them split off into pairs to practice. He felt a twang in his heart when everyone gave the Slytherin girl a mistrustful glare as they paired up, leaving her by herself.

Harry walked over to her and asked “Would you be willing to be my partner?”

He noticed that this close to her that her hair was black like a raven’s wing and she had unique purple colored eyes that seemed to complement her black hair well. She stared at him a silent second before answering “Sure.”

They faced each other and Harry was impressed at her wand technique. After she disarmed him a solid 5 times (Four times without him letting her) he told her he would be back and he walked around to help those that were struggling. He did keep to his word and return to where she was standing and staring at the mirror that was there where the list of names of the group and a picture of Cedric was hung.

Harry noticed that her eyes were staring at the picture of Cedric and he was curious as to why there was a sad look in her eyes when she stared at it. He cleared his throat and she jumped as she turned to look at him.

She blushed as she said “Sorry, I was just daydreaming.”

Harry answered “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I didn’t want to sneak up on you.”

She blushed and looked at her feet, making Harry slightly shocked that there was such a thing as a shy Slytherin. She looked up at him and said softly “I am sorry by the way.”

He raised an eyebrow as he asked “About what?”

She didn’t meet his eyes as she answered “About your parents, about Cedric, and about the way Malfoy treats you. I tried to stop him...Daphne and I both, but there is only so much we can do without him ratting us to his dad who would rat to ours. Daphne’s parents don’t need that pressure...I’m also sorry for your fame...when it cost you your parents…” Harry was stunned as she stared at her feet with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I know it was slightly AU but I wanted the DA to be a little more cohesive than what they were in the movies.


	3. A Seer's Sight and A Shy Boy's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or all associations, they belong to J.K. Rowling

He recovered and answered her “Thanks, Phoenix.”

He looked at the time and saw that it was going to be curfew soon and he said “I think that concludes our time together. I hope you know that you can approach me with any questions or concerns Phoenix.”

She nodded before she left the room quickly leaving a very conflicted and confused Harry behind.

He turned to the group and announced “Okay everyone. Let’s call it a night, it’s going to be curfew soon and we can’t afford for Umbridge to catch us. So let’s leave in small pairs or groups and let’s not get caught out of bed after curfew.”

The students started leaving and Harry was slightly curious when a couple of students hung behind. He nodded to them and the first one to approach was Michael Corner, a 5th year Ravenclaw.

When they were out of hearing distance Harry asked him “What’s up Michael?”

Michael said, “I have an issue with a Slytherin being a part of this.”

Harry held back a sigh and answered “Michael, we are in a war. We can’t be picky about who is on our side. Voldemort will stop at nothing to take over the wizarding world and if a Slytherin wants to help, then who are we to turn them away. Not all of them are evil just like not all houses are good. She has done nothing for us to cast her out and shun her. Until she does, she is staying.”

Michael huffed and left leaving Harry weary of the other 3 people staying behind. The next two spout the same complaint and Harry gave the same answer before they too left seemingly unhappy. He noticed that Luna was approaching him next and he was curious to see if she too would complain about the Slytherin girl. Luna looked at him with her pale silver eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

She said in a voice with a finality that he had never heard before “Don’t listen to them. I have seen how that girl turns out. She needs you Harry, more than she knows and you need her just as much. Keep her, I think you will be surprised at what happens.”

She skipped away leaving Harry alone. He had heard that Luna’s father thought her to be a seer and while he didn’t entirely believe in Divination, he was certain that Luna would and has never lied to him, and maybe the girl wasn’t as crazy as everyone thought she was.

He walked with Hermione and Ron out of the Room and headed towards the common room as Ron asked: “What did the stragglers want?”

Harry knew what would happen but answered anyway “For us to get rid of Phoenix.”

Ron all but yelled, “See, I told you that we shouldn’t keep her.”

Harry looked at him and gave him the same answer he gave the members “I think there is more to this girl than just her being Slytherin. She actually seemed shy today when I worked with her.”

Ron protested “Or she just wants to gain your trust to turn on you.”

Harry glared at him as a sudden bout of anger made him snap “Would you stop being a prejudiced git for one second. Not all Slytherins are bad. Mione said that Merlin was one and Sirius’ cousin Andromeda was a Slytherin and she went on to marry a muggle. She nor her daughter are Death Eaters. I think that for someone who gets judged so much that you would learn not to do it to others.”

Harry stormed off and walked the rest of the way to the common room by himself. He arrived and gave the portrait the password before storming upstairs to the dormitory. He was surprised to find Neville already in his bed reading a Herbology book. He looked up when Harry walked in and didn’t ask why Harry was scowling, something which the Boy-Who-Lived was thankful for. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his thoughts going a mile a minute.

Neville stopped them when he spoke “Harry, can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer…”

Harry looked at the shy boy and answered “Sure. What’s on your mind Neville?”

Neville asked, “Do you plan on kicking Phoenix out of the DA because she’s Slytherin?”

Harry groaned “Not you too Neville. Not all Slytherins are bad you know.”

Before he could get farther Neville interrupted “I know. I wanted to make sure you were going to keep doing the right thing and let her stay and give her a chance.”

Harry’s eyebrows went up in shock and he asked: “You think I should?”

Neville answered, “Yeah, I was going to work with her, but Luna told me you needed to do the first one with her, but Luna and I are willing to work with her.”

Harry grinned “That’s great Neville. You are getting out of your shell.”

Neville smiled shyly before going back to his book and leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry bit his lip...he suddenly realized the Phoenix never gave the reason why she didn’t want her parents notified of her and Daphne’s protest of his treatment. An odd feeling settled over him at that thought.

He sat up and decided to write Sirius and see what the man had to say about it all.

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the castle in the dungeons a nervous Phoenix was biting her lip with worry. Not only had she almost slipped up to Harry today, but she was on edge by the feeling of wanting to. She wanted to slip and tell Harry everything and that scared her more than anything else ever had.


	4. Sage Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes to Sirius...and then he gets some sage Advice from his best friend. While Phoenix gets some sage advice from her Icy Best friend as well...and also a promise that may throw the DA into turmoil when it comes to light. Read and find out what it is.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or it's related ideas or characters...I only own Phoenix Salvatore.

The very next day Harry sat down and wrote Sirius a letter:

 _ **Snuffles,**_  
_**I have a question for you. There is a girl...a Slytherin, who joined our study group and she seems like a pureblood to me so I was wondering if you could give me any information on her?**_  
_**Her name is Phoenix Salvatore and any information would be appreciated…**_  
_**Also, what are your thoughts on this? She seems like a nice person, albeit shy and I want to give her a chance...do you think I’m wrong?**_  
_**Stay safe,**_  
_**Harry**_

Hedwig flew out of the owlery with the letter and Harry watched her leave with his thoughts still all over the place. He found that in the next coming days he couldn’t concentrate on anything but homework and Phoenix.

Finally Hermione asked “Harry, what’s going on with you?”

Harry bit his lip and countered “Do you know any privacy spells?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded and cast the spells as she answered “What’s going on Harry?”

Harry answered “I’m worried about Phoenix…”

He bit his lip as he worried about what Hermione would say about that. She just looked at him with concern and asked “What has you worried about her?”

Harry sighed and told her the conversation he had with Phoenix and the unspoken reason about why she didn’t want her parents finding out she was standing up to Draco...then he told her about his worries that he had due to that lack of an answer.

Hermione bit her lip and answered “I can see your concerns Harry and you have a very logical argument. It would also explain why she is so shy and quiet...some people react differently to a bad home life than others. I am sure that she isn’t the first Slytherin with a bad home life...but I think that she might be the first one to try to get out her comfort zone and solve it.”

Harry bit his lip and asked “How do I fix it?”

Hermione chewed her lip in thought and answered “I would wait to see what Snuffles has to say about her family...he knows more about pureblood families and such than we do...he might also have some sage advice for you and who knows maybe Remus can help too.”

Harry sighed “What if I’m right?”

Hermione answered “Wait until she confirms it. Than just try to help her in whatever way you can. How do you plan on helping her?”

Harry chewed his lip worriedly “I was going to take her to Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape.”

Hermione asked “Professor Snape huh? What changed?”

Harry blushed “I’ve watched the way he treats his Slytherins when he doesn’t think anyone is looking...I think that he hides behind sarcasm and disdain because he has to protect his students by pretending to be a good Death Eater...I also think that maybe there is more to him than just a spy.”

Hermione smiled “I’m proud of you Harry.”

Harry smiled but then frowned “I think I might talk to him anyway...I want him to stop treating Neville like he does...I can understand the cover act and the inter-house rivalry but...he is just going too far.”

Hermione nodded and answered “I agree...and who knows maybe after that talk you can find out just what kind of person he is behind closed doors enough that you could definitely confide him in with Phoenix when the time comes.”

Harry smiled “Thanks Hermione, I knew I could count on you.”

She smiled and answered “That’s what best friends are for.”

He went to speak when she cut him off “I won’t say a word to Ronald. You don’t even have to ask.”

Harry smiled at her gratefully, and happy to have her as a best friend. She cancelled the privacy spells and the pair went back to their homework with The-Boy-Who-Lived finally able to concentrate as he had a solid plan now.

Meanwhile, across the castle Phoenix was having a similar conversation with her own best friend.

_**~Phoenix’s Point of View~** _

Phoenix bit her lip as she sat in the Slytherin common room. She felt the urge to spill to Harry almost come to a boiling point. She wanted someone to know...someone to talk to. The young witch just wished it was as simple as spilling her guts to Harry without consequence.

Daphne’s voice broke her out of her thoughts “What’s going on Phoenix?”

She looked up at her best friend and asked “Can we talk in our dorm room?”

The blonde nodded and the pair went up to their dorm room which Phoenix was thankful that it was only the two of them. She sat on her bed and cast privacy spells and locking spells on the door so no one could hear a single word they were saying.

Daphne slipped from her Ice Queen persona and stared at Phoenix in concern. She asked “What happened?”

Phoenix bit her lip before spilling her guts to Daphne about joining the DA when she overheard Hermione in the Hog’s head when she had cast a disillusionment charm over herself in the corner, the first meeting, the group pairing with Harry, the reactions of the people to her when they found out her House, and finally the feeling of wanting to just spill everything to Harry in hopes that he could help solve the problem of her home life. Daphne’s blue eyes softened even further as she pulled her emotionally conflicted friend into a hug as tears gathered in those purple eyes.

Phoenix cried on her best friend’s shoulder as she said “I don’t know what to do Daph...I don’t think I can face HIM again this summer...I just can’t.”

Daphne said “I know sweetie...I will help you figure this out.”

When Phoenix had no more tears she looked into Daphne’s ice blue eyes and asked “What should I do?”

Daphne answered “I would say first...you and Harry should get to know each other a little bit more before you spill your guts. You have to know you can trust him and that he would help you...not betray you. Then if you feel comfortable enough...tell him and see if he can and is willing to help. Then just let the pieces fall where they may. If you want I will go with you to these meetings for moral support…”

Phoenix asked “Really?”

Daphne grinned and nodded “Really. That’s what best friends are for.”

Phoenix grinned and hugged Daphne...thankful to have such a great friend.


	5. Cupboard Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to talk to the Potions Professor but fate seems intervene with those plans. Causing Snape to realize that there may be more to Harry Potter than meets the eye, and Harry to realize that there is more to Snape than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack
> 
> This is my first time writing a panic attack, and as I have never had one, I just wrote it how I see Harry having one. I'm sorry if it isn't accurate, please let me know if it isn't. And yes Harry and Severus are a little OOC but that's kind of where I want their characters to go, so there is a point to it.

The next day Harry decided that he was going to try and talk to Professor Snape, even though the thought scared him half to death. When the potion was put onto the board and they were told to Partner up, Harry looked at Hermione “Can I partner with you today?”

His best friend nodded while Ron gaped at him in shock. Harry didn’t say anything as he went and got the ingredients from the store cupboard. As he went to enter the cupboard he bumped into someone and jumped back immediately apologizing. He looked to the student and saw wide purple eyes staring back at him.

He smiled somewhat shyly “Hello Phoenix.”

She greeted him back “Hello Harry. I’m sorry to bump into you. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Harry answered “It’s okay Phoenix, it was my fault. You didn’t scare me...I just….nevermind.”

Harry bit his lip, he didn’t know how to reveal that he hated bumping into people because it led to a good “punishment” by his uncle for being in the way. Phoenix stared at him before a slight understanding flashed across her eyes and Harry felt a brief moment of panic at the thought.

He shook himself from his thoughts before gesturing the Slytherin forward “Ladies first.”

Phoenix thanked him before stepping into the store cupboard. Harry waited to give her some space while thinking about their encounter earlier. The understanding in her eyes made him that much more worried that he was right about her home life and that in turn made him even more worried about the Slytherin herself. The Slytherin in question exited the storeroom and looked up at him with her purple eyes staring at him concerned.

She said “The ingredients are all yours.”

Harry stared at her sincerely “Thanks.”

Phoenix nodded in reply and he knew that he got her deeper meaning.

He entered the cupboard and felt the usual panic building at being in a small confined space again. He quickly found his ingredients before heading for the exit; only to find it blocked. He looked into the grey eyes of his arch nemesis who was casually leaning against the doorway of the store cupboard, efficiently blocking his exit.

He felt the panic surge through him as he realized that he was stuck in the tiny store cupboard until Malfoy decided to move...whenever that may be. He glared at the entitled Slytherin “Move out of the way Malfoy. I have a potion to make.”

Malfoy smirked at him “I’m pretty comfy right here. I think my potion grade could take the hit if I decided to stay here for a while.”

Harry felt his insides clench at the thought of being stuck in the small cupboard for hours. Harry’s hands started to slightly tremble at the thought as he snapped “Move Malfoy. Now.”

Malfoy just smirked even bigger as he mocked “Am I making you angry Potter? I think I am going to stay here and enjoy watching you rage.”

Malfoy seemed to lean against the door further effectively leaving no room to push or squeeze through. Harry felt absolute terror flood through him as he took in the blocked exit and the positive glee on Malfoy’s expression.

Memories of being badly beaten in thrown in a small cupboard under the stairs echoed through his mind, as well as his small stomach grumbling in hunger as he sat in his small dark cupboard for days for being a freak. He barely heard Malfoy’s mocking voice over his heart pounding in his ears. **_No Escape, No Escape_** echoed over and over again in his mind as his chest constricted and he started to shake all over. His breath became shorter as he gasped for air.

Unbeknownst to him tears started to slide unbidden down his cheeks as he started to shake all over. He didn’t notice the potion ingredients break against the ground or his legs giving out from underneath him.

He felt his breath become shorter as utter terror clouded his brain when he started to see the walls close in on him and he was trapped back in that cupboard under the stairs.

~Outside the Cupboard~

  
Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as one of his Slytherin students conversed with Potter. He was shocked to say the least, when had that connection happened? He listened to their conversation and his interest was peaked when Potter trailed off at the end of his sentence; if he wasn’t scared than why did he practically jump back a foot?

The Potions Master’s thoughts were churning as the thought about that and he nearly missed the ‘Ladies first’ gesture that the young Gryffindor gave his Slytherin.

That stumped him, he was changing Potions partners and was actually trying to help the Granger girl, and now the boy was being nice to a Slytherin girl...just what was he playing at?

He tried to focusing his attention back onto grading papers as the Slytherin girl made her way back to her table. He held back an eye roll as his godson practically strutted over to the cupboard to terrorize Potter, wouldn’t the teen ever learn that Slytherins and purebloods were above that kind of thing.

He tuned out the stereotypical teen banter as he concentrated on grading his papers and watching the Potions class.

The sudden sound of glass breaking caught his attention as he sharply looked towards the store cupboard.

His godson was still standing in the doorway but seemed unarmed and there were no glass pieces on the ground behind him, meaning they were dropped; not thrown.

He stalked over to the store cupboard and caught sight of the Potter boy huddled on the floor gasping and crying while he shook like a leaf.

Severus immediately recognized the signs of a panic attack and knew that the boy and him were going to have a serious talk after this.

He ordered his godson out of the way and stepped partly into the cupboard to talk to the Potter boy.

He kneeled in front of the Gryffindor teen yet left enough room for the teen to bolt so he wouldn’t feel so trapped. He said calmly “Harry, can you hear me? Nod once if you can hear me.”

The boy nodded once and Severus continued on “Good. Now, I want to try something with me. I want you to try and breathe on my count. If you can’t that’s fine, just try it with me.” The Potions Master looked into the boy’s killing curse green eyes as he started the breathing exercise “1...2 breathe in, and 1...2 breathe out.”

He coached the young Gryffindor through his breathing technique as he studied the teen. As the teen’s breathing became steadier Severus said “Now, I want you to list the Quidditch positions for me.”

Harry blinked at him as he shakily recited off “3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, and 1 seeker.”

Severus nodded “Good. Now tell me what the Hogwarts Houses are.”

The teen blinked at him again but didn’t protest as he recited “Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.”

Severus nodded “Good Harry. Are you with me again?”

Harry nodded as the teen started to blush. Severus said “There is nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Anyone can get panic attacks, it’s not rare. I used to have them quite frequently, and I do still have them from time to time.”

The teen nodded “Thanks sir.”

Severus nodded and asked “You okay to return to class?”

Harry took a deep shuddery breath before nodding. Severus banished the mess before standing up and holding out a hand to the teen. Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything as he took the proffered hand.

Severus said “I want to see you after dinner tonight, I think we need to have a talk.”

Harry nodded “Alright sir, I was actually planning on talking to you after class, but sometimes life sometimes has different plans I guess.”

Severus nodded once before exiting the store cupboard to a silent and staring classroom. He barked “If you are all staring than you better have O’s on all your potions.”

The class hurriedly got back to work as he stalked around the room checking the progress of the students’ potions. As class ended he gave them dismissal instructions and watched the class leave with his thoughts going a mile a minute. He hardly even noticed the looks the students were giving him as they left the dungeons. 


	6. Umbridge Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in DADA and Umbridge asks Phoenix a tough question that Harry lashes out for. Find out how Umbridge reacts and what exactly the tough question to Phoenix was.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling<3\. I only own the plot bunny and Phoenix Salvatore

Harry rushed out the door to meet his friends to head to their next lesson; which just happened to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin yet again. He met Ron and Hermione at the door and walked with them in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Hermione looked at him with concern present in her warm brown eyes “Are you okay Harry?”

Harry nodded and answered “Yeah ‘Mione, I’m fine.”

Hermione nodded before Ron spoke up “What happened back there? Snape did something didn’t he?”

Harry rolled his eyes and answered “It was nothing Ron; don’t worry about it. No, Snape was helpful actually, he did nothing to harm me in any way.”

Ron looked at him in disbelief and Harry successfully held back an eyeroll at that but sighed exasperatedly “Snape isn’t always the bad guy Ron, you would see that if you spent a little more time paying attention than daydreaming.”

Ron gaped him for a moment before he engaged Hermione in a conversation causing Harry to roll his eyes yet again. Before he could properly prepare himself, they were entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, or to Hell as Harry had come to call it. They took their usual seats before taking out their books and parchment for their dry and stupid class. Harry sat their holding his tongue as best as possible as the slight throb in his hand reminded him over and over again what the consequences would be if he didn’t. His cuts had started to heal to the point where they weren’t quite obvious to a bystander but it didn’t dull the pain anyway.

All of a sudden the pink toad’s shrill voice dripped condescendingly as she spoke to his DA Slytherin “Miss. Salvatore, surely you can enlighten the class on what situation you would use the Blasting Curse in?”

The Gryffindors snickered and Harry caught the blush and the flash of tears in the Slytherin’s eyes before he felt white hot rage fill him. He snapped out “I hope it is a way to bring back a better teacher...with a fashion sense.”

Umbridge turned her glare onto him and asked “What was that Mr. Potter?” Harry returned her glare with one of his own causing his green eyes to flash like the killing curse. He snarled “I think you heard me just fine Professor.”

Umbridge barked “Detention Mr. Potter, tonight after dinner.”

Harry’s glare sharpened and he said “I have a tutoring meeting with Professor Snape after dinner.”

Umbridge sneered at him “Unsurprising, maybe he can teach you some manners while he has you in his presence.”

Harry bit his cheek to keep from saying more until Umbridge turned back to Phoenix “Not very Slytherin of you to let a Gryffindor defend you Miss. Salvatore. Do you even deserve to be in this house? Now answer the question and we shall see if you should stay or if we should have the Headmaster resort you.”

Harry slammed his book and shot to his feet as the whole class stared at him shock as he shook in rage.

He snapped coldly “THAT is ENOUGH! You don’t need to degrade her because your question made her uncomfortable and you are too bloody blind to see it. There is absolutely no reason for you to treat her like rubbish for entertainment. You are the exact reason the Ministry is corrupt and incorrigible; you spew about filthy “half breeds” and half-bloods destroying society when it is in fact people like you who bully and destroy others for sick entertainment and for more power.”

The whole class watched in stunned silence as The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up for a Slytherin to a teacher that already hated him as it was.

Umbridge turned red with rage and she shrieked “A month of detention with me starting tomorrow night, and I want you to report to your Head of House immediately.”

She scratched a note onto a vomit inducing pink piece of parchment as Harry gathered his books angrily with the whole class still watching in stunned awe.

Phoenix stood from her seat and said “Professor Umbridge, Harry was harsh yes, but he was defending me. There is no reason he should get so much detention for defending another student.”

Umbridge turned her icy glare onto the Slytherin and primly answered “It’s too late Miss. Salvatore, you should have thought of that before. That will be detention for you tomorrow night as well for talking out of turn and for refusal to answer a teacher’s question.”

Harry looked her in her purple colored conveying his message without words as he waited wordlessly for the piece of parchment in Umbridge’s hand. She handed it to him and he snatched it from her hands before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

As he stalked along the corridor to Professor McGonagall’s office his thoughts ran a mile a minute. There was something in that question that Umbridge asked that made him think that it somehow tied into the family question that he has been searching for answers for.

With that last thought Harry stopped outside McGonagall’s door before raising his hand and knocking gently, butterflies floating in his stomach as he thought about how disappointed she will be in him after she had already told him to keep his head down and now he wound up with detention again.


	7. DA Addition and Snuffle's Reply

McGonagall’s sharp voice barked out “Enter!”

Harry entered the room and she looked up from her desk at the sound of his entrance. She raised an eyebrow “Dare I ask what you are doing here instead of in-class Mr. Potter?”

Harry shuffled closer to her desk and handed her the ugly pink parchment. She let out a sigh before unsealing and reading the note. Her eyebrows arched higher and higher as she read the parchment before gesturing to the seat across from her. He took the seat and McGonagall laid down the piece of parchment on her desk.

She said, “To be honest Mr. Potter, I was expecting another note about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named’s Return, certainly not this.”

Harry bit his lip “Dare I ask what the note said I did Professor?” Professor McGonagall answered, “Professor Umbridge said that you threw a fit in class over a question about the Blasting curse after insulting her and her fashion sense and that there was a Slytherin student involved?”

Harry looked at the floor and said “There is a sliver of truth in that. I did insult her and her fashion sense but that was after she sneered at Phoenix Salvatore and pointedly asked her about the Blasting Curse. She didn’t take the fact that she didn’t answer very well and started to degrade Phoenix about her house and the fact that she doesn’t deserve to be there. I snapped at her, you should have seen Phoenix’s face Professor, she was crushed and humiliated. She was also really uncomfortable and upset over the blasting curse question; it reminded me of when Neville was bothered by the Cruciatus curse in DADA last year.”

Professor McGonagall blinked at him “You got detention for standing up for another student?”

Harry nodded ashamedly at the fact that he got detention yet again when McGonagall surprised him “I’m proud of you Harry for standing up for another student regardless of her house and do not worry about Miss. Salvatore, I will mention this to Professor Snape.”

Harry blinked at her a moment before answering “Thank you, Professor, I appreciate it. I just hope that Phoenix is okay.”

McGonagall’s lips twitched slightly “Oh, I think she will be just fine Mr. Potter.”

Harry grinned and asked, “Is there anything else Professor?”

McGonagall answered “I am afraid that I won’t be able to get you out of detention with Professor Umbridge, but I am not mad that it was for defending a student as she had no right to say those things, but the other than that, please try not to get in too much trouble with her.”

Harry nodded “I will try, honest Professor.”

McGonagall answered “In that case, you are free to go. I recommend staying in the common room or the library until class lets out.”

Harry nodded and stood from his seat and turned to leave. McGonagall spoke one last time before he got too far “And 5 points to Gryffindor for standing up for a fellow student Mr. Potter.”

Harry grinned his thanks at her before leaving her office and heading back to his dorm room to work on homework until his next class. As the last class of the day ended Harry, was beyond done with OWL year and just wished that he could relax for just a second instead of learning and learning so much in so little time. He was just ready to enter the Great Hall when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around quickly ready to hex whoever it was; when he saw that it was just Phoenix.

He felt a small smile spreading across his face as he greeted her “Hey.”

She smiled shyly back “Hey Harry.”

He asked, “Are you okay?”

Phoenix nodded “I’m fine now. Professor Snape and I had a long talk after Defense, and thank you for that Harry; you didn’t have to do that.”

Harry grinned reassuringly “Yes Phoenix I did. It was wrong of Umbridge to do that to you, no one deserves that...not even a “slimy snake”.”

Phoenix laughed at his quotation marks and then bit her lip shyly as she looked from his killing curse green eyes to the ground. She asked, “Can I talk to you in private a moment Harry?”

Harry nodded “Of course, Phoenix. You can talk to me anytime about anything.”

He followed her to an empty classroom not that far and shut and locked the door behind her, not missing the slight flinch she made; having held back his own. He asked, “What’s up Phoenix?”

The Slytherin bit her lip before answering “I know how much of a stir it caused about me, but I have a friend who was interested and I was wondering if she could join the DA with me?”

Harry looked intently at her face as he asked: “Is it, Daphne?”

The girl looked immediately to his face as she nodded hesitantly like she was worried about his reaction. Harry grinned softly “That’s fine. I trust you Phoenix and if you say she is a good person than I believe it. She is more than welcome to join and I won’t let anyone treat either of you badly. Just as long as you and her keep safe and not let Malfoy know.”

Phoenix smiled softly “It’s a deal.”

Harry grinned before asking “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Phoenix bit her lip as she figured out how to answer that loaded question before shaking her head “Not at the moment, but thanks for the offer Harry.”

He nodded before unlocking and opening the classroom door for her. She smiled slightly at him as she passed and they headed towards the Great Hall having missed a majority of the huge dinner crowd. They got to the big doors and Harry said “Well this is where we part ways, but I will see you again soon Phoenix.”

She smiled at him “See you soon Harry.” She entered the Great Hall first and he waited a beat before entering after her. He sat in his usual spot and Hermione was the first to speak “Is everything okay?”

Harry nodded “Yep, just someone who had a study question.”

Hermione stared at him a moment before nodding once and turning back to her food. Harry helped himself to dinner and started to eat thinking about Phoenix-like he had been as of late. He was starting to think about Daphne Greengrass joining the DA when Hedwig suddenly swooped through the window and landed on the table in front of him. She held out her leg with a letter attached hastily to it as she eyed him with her golden amber eyes.

He took the letter and gave her a piece of sausage and stroked her feathers lovingly “Thank you Hedwig, you can go rest in the Owlery.”

Hedwig nipped his finger before flying off again while he turned his attention to the letter she brought him. He opened it and immediately recognized the handwriting as his Godfather’s. It turned out that Sirius had a lot to say...as well as Remus. Harry let out a grin as he started to read. 

 **Harry,**  
 **Moony and I were very happy to receive your letter. We were thinking that you forgot about your favorite uncles with all your excitement in OWL year. We are doing fine and we hope you are doing the same. We miss you here and can’t wait to see you again.**  
 **Anyway, I think your study group is a good idea, it is a good way to learn things that you haven’t learned before.**  
 **As to the Slytherin question, I do not think you are wrong, I think it is a good idea to expand house unity, character should be the judge of someone, not their house association. Andromeda is amazing and she was a Slytherin; so I think you have the ability to pick and choose the people in your group carefully, Moony and I have faith in you.**  
 **Yes, I do know of the Salvatores, they are indeed Purebloods. They used to come to dinner parties that my parents put on all the time. They got along better with my brother than I if that tells you anything. They are a cruel sort, the kind that would fit in well with Bellatrix and the gang. To be honest, Jerome Salvatore always made me uncomfortable, I never liked the way he used to watch me...or even Regulus; not to mention the way he eyed the girls in our year. His father was arrested for using the Blasting curse on a bridge in London that had a bus full of muggle children on it; everyone thinks Jerome did it, but his father confessed so they couldn’t investigate the situation further. If Phoenix is somehow related to them; which I suspect that she is Jerome’s daughter; then let’s just say I am very worried about and for her. I will not give you all the details, but the Salvatores were cruel witches and wizards, they were definitely good Death Eater material. Let me or Moony know if you need anything, and don’t be afraid to extend the offer to her. If you trust her than we trust her. Best of Luck pup because I hope I am not right about his. Keep up the good work in your study group and let us know if we can help with that in any way. Moony wants to write, so I’m going to let him before he pranks me later.**  
 _Harry, I agree with Snuffles, I think that you are doing the right thing and don’t let anyone tell you different. I also hear that you are struggling with DADA this year? Try to keep your head up, it is only for 1 year and we will support you no matter how well you do in that class (though we know that you can do it). Please let Snuffles or I know if you need anything or even if you just want to talk; we are here for you. Keep in touch and stay safe Harry, we miss you and love_ your _cub. Love Moony._   
**Well, that was shorter than I thought. But Moony is right Harry, but just be you we don’t want anything different. Keep your chin up and don’t forget to write. I love you pup, Love Snuffles.**

  
Harry swallowed at the information about the Salvatores, it was worse than he thought. Yet that also explained the question about the blasting curse, which having access to the files at the ministry would explain Umbridge’s targeting of Phoenix. Harry let out a sigh; when did things become so complicated? He folded the letter and put it back in his pocket, torn between being relieved that he could rely on his honorary Uncles, but also worried about just how correct Sirius was about Phoenix and her family. 


	8. An After Dinner Chat with Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Snape sit down to talk...and Harry ends up talking more than he thought he would to a man he never thought he would be telling all of this too. How does Snape react to what Harry has to say? What will he do when he finds out everything he thought to be true was not so?  
> I do not own Harry Potter; that belongs to J.K. Rowling, I only own Phoenix Salvatore and the plot bunny for this story

He went through the motions of the rest of his day with Phoenix’s family information weighing heavily on his mind.

He hardly realized it was dinner time until Hermione asked “Do you need us to walk you down to the Dungeons?”

Ron blinked “Why does Harry have to go to the Dungeons? Did the greasy git give him detention while he was in the supply cupboard?”

Harry held back a sigh and eye roll “No Ron, Professor Snape just asked that I see him after dinner. I don't really know what he wants to talk to me about, probably my Potion Grade, but I did not get detention, as I said early; he was helpful not hindering.”

Ron just shook his head “I doubt that man will ever be anything but hindering.” and went back to dinner while Harry turned to Hermione.

He answered “No thanks Mione. I can handle this. I think I might need a little time to myself anyway.”

Hermione nodded and said “Okay Harry.”

Harry looked at the time and said “I better get going.”

Hermione looked at his barely eaten dinner and frowned “Okay Harry. Good luck.”

Harry smiled wryly before standing up from the table and heading towards the dungeons. He walked along the corridors with his thoughts bouncing all over the place and never really resting on one single thing when he very suddenly found himself at the office door of his Potions Professor. He knocked politely on the door as he waited for an answer; hoping that he hadn’t come to early.

He heard a voice say “Enter.”

He entered the classroom and tried not to flinch as he locked it behind him for privacy. Professor Snape looked up “You’re here awfully early Mr. Potter, did you even eat anything?”

Harry bit his lip “Not really. I had too much on my mind.”

Snape frowned “You really should eat more Mr. Potter. As a Quidditch player it is not healthy...not to mention a teenager.”

Harry felt a blush tint his cheeks “I will try harder Professor.”

Snape nodded “That sounds more adequate.”

He gestured to a seat across from his desk “Take a seat Mr. Potter; I think we have a long discussion ahead of us.”

Harry chewed his lip nervously but took a seat anyway. He asked “What is that you wanted to talk about with me?”

Severus put his quill down as he folded his long, potion stained fingers on top of his desk. He started off the conversation “Mr. Potter, would you please tell me what exactly triggered your panic attack today? You have been in the store cupboard before and have never had one; so what was different today?”

Harry bit his lip and winced when he bit too hard and tasted blood. He responded “It was the trapped feeling sir. I am claustrophobic and hate being trapped in small, confined spaces. Malfoy had completely blocked the exit and there was no way for me to escape...it had started to feel like the walls were closing in on me.”

Snape nodded thoughtfully “And what, Mr. Potter, exactly caused this claustrophobia and fear of small, confined spaces?”

Harry swallowed thickly as his palms began to sweat. He was worried about what to tell Snape. He had told primary school teachers before but they seemed to never remember his admission or never cared; he never did know which. He had all but spelled it out for Professor Dumbledore; yet he was always returned to the Dursleys every year, so he didn’t plan on leaving there any time soon. However, something in him trusted Snape. Slytherins’ parents weren’t that pleasurable so there had to be similar situations in-house...and he seemed to take very good care of his house; maybe now that he was on good terms with Harry, he could help.

Snape watched the emotions flicker through the teens eyes as he just silently observed, not wanting to push the teen to do something he didn’t want to.

Said teen took a deep breath before a determination filled his emerald green eyes and he opened his mouth to speak; telling something Snape never thought he would hear in a million years. Harry took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before answering his professor “From the time I could remember up until the summer I turned 12 my bedroom was a shoe cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys. They would lock me in there for days on end as punishment. Being trapped in that store cupboard was like I was back in that tiny cupboard and I just got onslaught with flashbacks and it triggered a panic attack.”

Snape blinked at the teen in shock “Do you have these attacks often?”

Harry bit his lip “Not really. Only sometimes when I feel trapped like that or someone moves a certain way. I generally can handle them though.”

Severus asked “What else do your relatives do to you Harry?”

Harry blinked in shock at the knowing look in the obsidian eyes of his Potions Professor. Snape answered his unspoken question “I have experience in this sort of thing Harry, I know when someone is hiding something.”

Harry swallowed thickly before suddenly he was spilling everything to the one man that he never imagined himself blabbing too. From the time he was 3 and his Aunt burned his hand on the stove for dropping her favorite china dish, to his Uncle whipping him with a belt last summer for waking them up in the middle of the night with the screams of his nightmares. Severus listened intently as he made notes off all the horrific things the boy’s relatives had done to him.

Finally as Harry trailed off Severus asked the one question that he always dreaded asking these children “Harry, did you ever try to tell anyone?”

Harry swallowed thickly “I told at least 3 of my primary school teachers but they never seemed to remember or showed any interest in solving the problem. I even tried to tell the Headmaster, but he refused to listen because he said that there was blood magic and blood words protecting the house and that I would be safer from Voldemort there.”

Severus felt his blood boil at the nerve of the Headmaster as he added that to his notes. Snape said “One more thing Harry, I will need to see the scars and take the memories for evidence.”

Harry swallowed anxiously as he nodded. He stood up and took of his shirt to reveal his bare torso keeping his eyes on the ground awkwardly; missing the widening of Snape’s eyes in shock at the many scars crisscrossing the boy’s torso. He documented them and then had the boy turn and felt his throat constrict at the even more amount of scars that covered the boy’s back. He documented that before extracting the boy’s memories silently. He had no words to convey what he was feeling at the moment, especially given the way he had treated the boy in the past.

Harry put his shirt back on before returning the seat he had previously occupied. He asked softly “Professor, do I have to go back there?”

Snape saw tears glistening in the boy’s emerald green eyes and his heart clenched painfully at the familiar sight of crystalline tears in such green eyes. He answered definitively “No, Harry. I will not allow you to go back to those atrocious monster. I will figure something out by the summer holidays. Now Mr. Potter, back to something you said before; Were the nightmares you were waking screaming from having anything to do with what happened at the end of last year’s term?”

Harry felt the tears flood down his cheeks as he choked out “Yes Professor. I keep going back to that graveyard and watching Cedric die over and over again. I still have those nightmares almost nightly; it’s almost impossible to bear sometimes.”

Severus went over and kneeled in front of the teen “Harry, I need you to know that it was not your fault what happened in that graveyard. You were not the one to make the portkey to take you to that cemetery. As well as the fact that you were but a 14 year old teen, you would not nearly be able to save him from any of the Death Eaters...and definitely not Voldemort. You have to learn to take this guilt you feel and let it go as to not let it eat you up.”

Harry swallowed thickly “How do I get the nightmares to stop….how do I get Mr. Diggory’s screams out of my head?”

Snape felt his heart sink and he took the sobbing boy into his arms as he silently cursed Dumbledore. The man should have had someone see Harry at the end of last term and especially should have removed him from his relative’s care and into one with more loving and capable hands a long time ago. Harry’s tears dripped to the cold concrete floor like broken glass as he held tight to the Professor’s black robes.

Severus rubbed comforting circles on the boy’s back wondering just how he would even began to help the broken teen heal...especially with Umbridge so keen to tear the boy down on top of everything. When he sense the boy’s sobs stopping and felt his tears stop he pulled back to look at the teen.

He said “Harry, I am going to handle your relatives. I am also going to give you some Dreamless Sleep Potion as well as a couple of vials of Calming Draught for emergencies. However, I think you need to tell your godfathers about the nightmares and Cedric. I think that Remus would be a very helpful outlet for you. He may not be a mind healer, but I think he had the qualities of someone who knows you and can help you.”

Harry nodded as he looked into his Professor’s black eyes “Do I have to tell them about the Dursleys?”

Snape shook his head “Not until you are ready Harry, and I will not tell them either, it will be your decision on your terms.  Until then, feel free to come talk to me anytime. It may not seem like it, but I know what it is like to be in your situation...I was also the result of a bad home life too, so I mean it when I say my door is always open and there is nothing you can tell me that I have never had or heard worse of before.”

Harry nodded “Thank you Professor Snape, for everything.”

Snape nodded before digging into his desk and pulling out the specified potions from early “You best be on your way. It is getting close to curfew and I would hate for Umbridge to have any more reason to give you detention after her little show yesterday.”

Harry noticed the scowl that overtook the Potions Master’s face and couldn’t help but think that Umbridge had better cautious about poison winding up in her tea or breakfast.

Snape handed a small box of vials over and said “I would also like to thank you Mr. Potter for standing up for one of my Slytherins; even at the cost of detention, I still appreciate it.”

Harry smiled shyly “No need to thank me Professor. Phoenix is nice; and she did not deserve to be treated that way, especially not be someone like Umbridge.”

Severus smiled slightly at him “Well anyway thank you on behalf of Phoenix anyway. You may go Harry.”

Harry smiled “Goodnight Professor.”

He left the dungeons with Snape watching after him...torn in too many different ways to settle on a specific motion. He gathered up all his notes, evidence, and memories and sent it off to Amelia Bones hoping that it would be able to actually get somewhere since Albus’ wouldn’t be involved.

Meanwhile Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room thinking about the talk that he had with Professor Snape. He was surprised to learn that the man had a less than adequate home life as well; but he was happy to learn that he had gotten into the Professor’s good graces; maybe now he could actually talk to the man about not being so harsh on Neville.

As this was going on, across the castle one Slytherin girl was still raging her inner battle alone; not knowing that help was only just a stone throw away and getting closer.


	9. A Breakfast Tift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a decent night's sleep for once and is actually chipper the next morning...that is until a pink toad and a jealous friend ruin the mood.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just Phoenix and her family...and the plot bunny of this story. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling

Harry found his way back to the Gryffindor tower and said the password to the portrait as he was lost in thought. He was slightly worried about what Snape would do with the information that he had just given him and he was also worried that his godfathers would be angry that he had told Snape and not them. He just hoped that they understood his logic and reluctance about telling them. 

He entered the common room to see that Hermione and Ron waited up for him in their usual corner of the room. He walked over them slightly reluctant as he knew that Ron would just try to find a way to trash Snape and he wasn’t okay with that at all considering the man just offered him a way out of the Dursleys and also a way to control his nightmares and actually get a decent amount of sleep. To Harry, Snape was the only adult to actually see through his mask of indifference about his relatives and really care. 

The duo looked up at his approach and Hermione smiled warmly at him “Did you get everything all settled?” 

Harry nodded before Ron piped in “What did the greasy git want?” 

Harry grit his teeth against the flood of anger that flowed easily through him and answered: “Professor Snape wanted to know about what happened with Malfoy in the storeroom today and he wanted to thank me for standing up for Phoenix against Umbridge.” 

Ron’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he said: “Maybe they are in league together and are just trying to get you to let your guard down.” 

Harry rolled his eyes “Or maybe you’re just paranoid and prejudiced against all things Slytherin.” 

Ron gaped at Harry before the raven-haired wizard wished Hermione a good night and stalked off towards the dormitory; looking forward to finally getting a restful sleep for the first time in over a year. He entered the 5th year dorm and changed into his pajamas quickly before anyone could see the scars that littered his torso. 

He climbed into bed and shut the curtains, casting a silencing spell out of habit and drinking one of the bottles of Dreamless Sleep that Snape gave him. Harry fell asleep just barely after his head hit the pillow and for once not having a single dream. 

Harry woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed before jumping in the shower and starting his day. He headed downstairs to the common room to wait for Hermione and out of habit Ron as he was becoming increasingly annoyed with the redhead and just really wanted to avoid him at any rate. 

He didn’t wait long before his brunette friend entered the common room from the girl’s stairs. She smiled “You’re up early.” 

Harry smiled softly back “Yeah, Professor Snape gave me some Dreamless Sleep Potions last night and it really helped.” 

Hermione smiled even bigger “Oh Harry, I’m glad that you’re sleeping. I just hope that it helps.” 

Harry grinned “It did. Talking with Professor Snape was actually very relieving and cathartic.” 

Hermione grabbed Harry in a tight hug “I’m really glad Harry, I hope that he helps you get to a good place.” 

Harry hugged his friend back “Thanks Hermione, I hope so too.” 

As Hermione pulled back they were joined by another friend that they were happy to see. “Good Morning Neville.”  Hermione chirped causing the usually shy boy to smile brightly and greet her in turn before turning to Harry “Ron is still sound asleep and Dean is having a hard time waking him.” 

Harry and Hermione shared a quick look before coming to a mutual decision and going to breakfast with Neville instead; both finding comfort in the boy’s calming and inviting personality instead of with Ron’s obstinate and judgmental personality so early in the morning. 

They entered the Great Hall and sat down and started to make their plates of breakfast. Harry was slightly caught off guard when Luna appeared by them “Good Morning Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Can I sit?” 

Harry blinked at the strange girl before looking at the other 2 who shrugged. Harry looked back at the Ravenclaw and nodded “Go ahead Luna.” 

She sat next to Harry who was across from Hermione, making Neville directly across from her who let out a slight blush much to Harry’s amusement. He pretended not to notice the curious stares of the other houses and ate his breakfast with his friend; enjoying the peace. It was however short-lived when a shrill “Hem, Hem.” came from behind them. 

Harry hid his groan as he turned to look at the pink toad in disguise. He asked with polite coldness “Anything the matter Professor?” 

She glared at him and countered “Is there a reason Miss. Lovegood is sitting at the wrong house table? Or was there a resorting that I missed?” 

Hermione spoke up “It is not against any school rules Professor. Luna is allowed to sit with us; she is not breaking any rules or causing any harm. If you want to know why she is sitting with us, maybe you should look at her housemates; I do not think it is proper house hospitality to steal and hide your house mate’s items around the castle including school supplies which could lead to an issue with her education due to her lack of school materials.” 

The whole Great Hall was silent as they watched the exchange and the Ravenclaws blushed as their Head of House turned to glare at them at the revelation. Umbridge glared at the small group “We shall see about this matter Miss. Granger.” 

She turned on her heel and stalked off while Harry huffed in frustration “She irks me so badly and what is her obsession with resorting?” 

Luna looked at the retreating professor and spoke with her airy voice “Because she wants absolute control and she wants people to be like her to get it and that means coming from her Hogwarts House.” 

The other 3 blinked at her; Neville being the first to speak “That is a very interesting point Luna.” 

They continued the breakfast in conversation about different things until a slightly angry voice interrupted them “Why did neither you or Neville bother to wake me up, Harry?” 

Harry turned his attention to the sudden arrival of Ron Weasley and glared at the accusing tone in Ron’s voice. He answered evenly “Because I for once got a good night’s sleep last night and actually woke up a little earlier and Neville said that Dean was having a hard time rousing you and I didn’t want to wait. I wanted to eat breakfast, I figured you would be along sometime.” 

Ron seemed to pout “But you’re my mate, you could at least help me out by making sure I’m up so I have time for breakfast.” 

Harry looked at the time and saw that Ron had about 30 minutes to eat. He couldn’t hold back the sigh and eye roll at his so-called best friend “Ron, we are 15 years old; I think you are capable of getting yourself out of bed. Not to mention that you weren’t responding to Dean, why would my voice be any different. You have half an hour to eat; I suggest you use it instead of complaining at me for something that should be your responsibility.” 

Ron blinked “Harry, you have always woken me up. Why the sudden change? It’s because of that bloody Slytherin, she is changing you mate and you don’t even realize it. I tried to tell you as your best mate, but…” 

Harry interrupted him “Ron, stop it. Some things change. I was actually having a good morning and didn’t really want to spoil it by fighting to wake you up when you were just going to complain how early it was anyway. Enough about Phoenix already. If you claim to be my best mate than drop it when you already have been asked and have already received my opinion on the matter; and if we were so close than how come you turned your back on me last year...hm?” 

Harry gather his bag and stood from the table leaving for his first class being done with Ron’s constant degrading of his new Slytherin friend. 

He didn’t notice that he had been followed until he heard Neville’s voice from one side of him “You did the right thing Harry; you shouldn’t have to take that.” 

Hermione voiced her agreement on the other side and Harry let out a small grin; he at least had two friends that he could still rely on. 


	10. New Friendships Gained...and Old Friendships Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Ron is OOC in this chapter, but he will be a bad guy in this story and this chapter is just the start. So if you don't like how Ron is being written in this story; don't continue reading because he is just gonna get meaner and crueler.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I only own Phoenix Salvatore and the plot bunny.

He entered Charms with a slight smile still on his lips as he talked with Hermione and Neville; enjoying getting to know the shy boy just a little better. By the time other students were filing in Harry thought it safe to say that Neville was definitely a closer friend. 

Harry caught a flash of black in his vision and looked up to see Phoenix walking past him with Daphne Greengrass at her side. She caught his eyes and gave him a shy smile which he happily returned. He considered it a victory when Daphne gave him a pensive gaze instead of the usual death glare that Slytherins normally gave him. 

He took out his supplies for class and pretended not to hear Ron’s huff of frustration behind him as he took the only empty seat left beating the start of class by a mere 2 minutes. Harry paid attention to Professor Flitwick and took notes as best as he could and wondered why he let Ron talk him into slacking off in school; the things they were learning in Charms was fascinating. 

Harry just finished a letter on the notes when Professor Flitwick dismissed them with a designated homework of practicing the charm they were working on Aparecium, which would be very helpful in the DA which he made note of in his notebook. 

He gathered everything back in his bag and stood waiting for Hermione and Neville hoping that Ron would not bother to wait for them and would just storm off; he should have known better when he saw the redhead waiting for them at the table behind them. 

They headed towards Herbology next with Harry walking comfortably between Neville and Hermione while Ron walked on the other side of her, reluctantly by the looks of it. 

He asked “How come you guys didn’t save me a seat, no offense Neville; it’s just that you normally don’t sit with Harry.” 

Harry felt a protective anger fill him for his new friend and he practically snarled the next sentence “Because Neville has been more pleasant company than you right about now. He actually has a more interesting conversation that just complaining about everything.” 

Ron’s face went as red as hair before he snapped “What is your problem Harry? You’re snapping at me for no reason and now you are replacing me with Neville and a Slytherin whom both know nothing about you and the same for you. I bet you can’t even name one thing about Neville besides what’s common knowledge.” 

Neville flushed and Harry answered “I know that Neville has an amazing tendency with Plants and that Professor Sprout requests his help to grow the plants in the other Greenhouse. I know that Neville likes exotic plants better than he does normal ones and he even has a non-magical world flower at home. Neville and I got to know each other better this morning on our way to class this morning. I do know things about him Ron and he knows things about me too. I am not trying to replace you Ron; but I am tired of having the same arguments and complaints with you over and over again.” 

Ron asked “What are you talking about? We don’t argue.” 

Harry answered “No because I usually hold my tongue instead of trying to pick a fight with you and after watching you lash out at Hermione for her speaking her mind I figure that it’s too much time and energy to fight with you. You literally complain about school when it could be so much worse considering that it is O.W.L year. You also want to outshine your brothers and do better to get out of their shadow, but you don’t put in the extra effort to achieve that. I think that I need some space from you Ron; there are a lot of things that you have to learn and there are a lot of things about myself that I need to figure out and can’t do that with you suffocating me.” 

Ron snapped “Oh that’s rich coming from you. You don’t have to worry about grades or anything because you can just have whatever job you wanted handed to you because you’re bloody Harry Potter. You don’t work any harder than I do so don’t get getting righteous on me Harry; you can literally have anything in the world you want and you don’t even appreciate it. You don’t appreciate the opportunities you could have or the things you could have because of you being who you are. It won’t matter if I outshine my brothers because I will never get out of your shadow. I will always be stuck in the sidekick role because heaven forbid you share the glory every once in a blood while.” 

Ron panted angrily at the end of his rant and Harry stopped walking to stare at his supposed best friend. Hermione and Neville stared at the redhead with wide eyes as Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. 

His voice came cold from his lips as he snapped back “I know I don’t work hard at my classes because I wanted to spend time with you and do what you wanted because you were my first bloody friend my own age. I don’t blame you for that. I can’t believe you don’t hear what you’re saying right now. Ron, the one thing I want in life I can never have. I can’t leave Hogwarts and greet my mum and dad on the platform with a loving hug from my mom or a hair ruffle from my dad, I can’t come downstairs from bed and hear my parents laughing in the kitchen, I can’t go to my parents when I wake up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares, I can’t get hugs from them as I cry for a lost friend that I watched die, I can’t feel safe and protected from them with the threat of Voldemort around. You see Ron, you don’t appreciate what you have. You have a loving family, your own room, 3 meals a day, and parents who care what happened to you. You want fame, wealth, and glory? You can have it, I don’t want it because it robbed me of ever knowing a loving family. I can’t appreciate something that came from the murder of my parents. You accuse me of not appreciating what I have; well Ron, I would give all of it up just to hear my parents tell me that they loved me and they are proud of me.” 

Harry turned on a dumbfounded Ron and stalked off towards the greenhouses with the lump of emotions still in his chest while the crowd that had gathered cast Ron some dark looks and followed the other students to the greenhouse. Neville looked at Harry and asked “Are you okay?” 

Harry bit his lip “I don’t know Neville.” 

The other Gryffindor boy studied him “I’m sorry about what Ron said, and I know I’m not good at talking, but I am really good at listening if you ever need an ear.” 

Hermione asked “Do you think Ron really meant all of that?” 

Harry bit his lip “I think some part of him feels jealous in that way, but I don’t know if he meant to sound so harsh and cruel...at least I hope he did it because he was hurt and not because he actually feels that way.” 

Hermione answered softly “I hardly recognize him anymore.” 

Harry nodded “I know.” 

They dropped the subject for now as they entered the Greenhouse for Herbology; but as with anything to do with the Boy-Who-Lived; the news spread fast like fire. 


	11. Detention from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Phoenix have Umbridge with detention, who has some profound lines for them to write. She also has a surprise for Harry up her sleeve that won't bode well for the rest of the year.   
> I do not own Harry Potter, that universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, the rest of the things that you can't find in Harry Potter are owned and created by yours truly. Please enjoy :)

Harry took a spot at a table in the Greenhouse and was immediately joined by Neville and Hermione. Ron chose not to sit with them which suited Harry just fine. He partnered with Neville as Hermione partnered with Hannah Abbott a 5th year Hufflepuff who just happened to get the last open seat at their table. Herbology went without a hitch and Harry noticed for the first time that without Ron, class seemed easier and like he learned more...he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

They left class and headed to lunch where Harry sat with Hermione and Neville before being joined by the Weasley twins. They looked at the trio and asked “What happened to ickle Ronniekins?” 

Harry looked and noticed that he was sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were shooting him slight glares. Harry rolled his eyes and exasperation before telling the twins what happened on their way to Biology that morning. 

They blinked at him in shock causing their twin speak to disappear as Fred asked “He said that about your fame?” 

Harry nodded “Yeah, I don’t think he realizes what my fame cost me.”  

Fred and George shared a devilish look as they said “He will definitely find out.” 

Harry blinked at them in shock “You aren’t mad about what I said to your brother?” 

They shared a look before answering “No, you’re our ickle Harrikins and we aren’t going to change that because our brother is acting like a spoiled arse.” 

Harry smiled “Thanks guys.” 

They nodded before starting to talk in hushed tones while loading their plates with food and the trio were glad that they weren’t Ronald Weasley at that moment. Harry chatted with Neville and Hermione while leaving the twins to plot, it was better that way than trying to talk to them and involve them in a conversation. 

They ate lunch before they knew it they were heading to their afternoon classes. Harry had no clue where the time went but he suddenly found himself at dinner and dreading the detention that seemed to rapidly be approaching. Dinner finished and he stood reluctantly as Hermione and Neville gave him a sympathetic look. 

Hermione spoke softly “I will have the Murtlap when you get back.” 

Harry smiled sadly “Thanks ‘Mione.” 

He headed out of the Great Hall and towards his detention from hell. He exited the grand doors and noticed that Phoenix was there leaning against the wall, off to the side. 

She stood up and asked “Can I walk with you?” 

Harry nodded as he started back in the direction he was headed with a quiet Slytherin at his side. They walked in silence for a few moments before Harry broke it “I want you to know that my godfathers offered the same proposition as I did. If you ever need anything, they said they will try to help you as best as they can.” 

She blinked at him “You told them about me?” 

Harry blushed as he looked at his feet “Yeah, I’m sorry. I should have asked. They are the closest thing to parents that I have and I tell them everything, including when I make a new friend.”

Phoenix blushed at that as she looked at Harry “I’m sorry that sounded so harsh, I’m glad you considered me a good enough friend to write home about.” 

Harry smiled sideways at her as they continued to walk. He felt his thoughts come to a screeching halt at his sudden realization and he stared intensely at Phoenix “I forgot to warn you, Umbridge’s detentions aren’t exactly routine. She makes me use these quills that cuts into my hand every time I write and it leaves behind deep cuts with every line because it uses your blood as the ink.” 

Phoenix stared at him in horror “That’s barbaric. Where did she even get those?” 

Harry bit his lip “I think she invented them herself.” 

Phoenix answered “She is such a horrid woman. To even think thoughts like that. Why haven’t you told a teacher?” 

Harry chewed his lip as he answered “Because she is from the Ministry so there is nothing the other teachers can do about it, only Dumbledore can. Every time I try to talk to him about serious situations like these; he just seems to shrug it off for a different conversation.” 

He thought back on all the times that he had tried to tell Dumbledore about the Dursleys who just waved him off; he didn’t really think that this would be any different. 

Phoenix frowned “I’m sorry Harry, that is horrible.” 

He smiled wryly “Thanks Phoenix, but I will live.” 

Phoenix didn’t say anything as they approached the wooden door of the toad-like professor. Harry knocked and the sickly sweet voice answered “Enter.” 

Harry opened the door and entered with Phoenix trailing slightly behind him. Umbridge smirked widely at them “Lovely. Let’s get started right away shall we.” 

She gestured to the usual table that Harry sat at and he saw the parchment already waiting for them. He flopped into the seat and watched as Phoenix elegantly sat in the seat next to his. He swallowed his nerves, he knew this was going to be painful and he hated Umbridge even more for doing this to an innocent student. 

She handed them a quill and said “You both will be writing lines.” 

Before Harry could put the quill to paper Umbridge was speaking again “Mr. Potter, I want you to write ‘I Will Not Be Disrespectful’ and Miss. Salvatore, you will be writing ‘I Will Always Be Obedient’.” 

Harry saw Phoenix flinch and swallowed thickly at the words and he knew something in that phrase must have hit a chord with her and by the look on the toad’s face, he thinks she must have suspected the same. 

Harry grumbled “As many times as it takes to sink in?” 

Umbridge grinned broadly “You can be taught Mr. Potter.” 

He held back a snarl as he put the tip of the quill to his paper and started to write. Instead of overlapping his already cut and slightly infected hand, he felt the familiar ache and cutting feeling in a different location. 

Harry’s spine went ramrod straight when he felt the new words being cut into his chest, right above his breastbone. 

Umbridge smirked at him “Problem Mr. Potter?” 

Phoenix looked at him and his tense position before her eyebrow rose. 

He subtly shook his head before answering the DADA professor “No, Professor. No problem at all.” 

Harry went back to his lines and grit his teeth against the pain his chest. He glanced over at Phoenix to see the blood slowing trickling down her wrist and Harry found a new hatred for this professor for inflicting pain just because she could and because Phoenix was connected to him. 

He hid his glower as he wrote the lines over and over again, each stroke of the quill more angry than before, he didn’t even noticed the droplets of blood that trickled down his chest. 

The hours seemed to draw out for the two students but they didn’t make a sound even though their cuts throbbed and ached. 

Finally a clock tolled and Umbridge seemed startled out of her sadistic observing as he looked to see that it was midnight. 

She tsked “Shame that the time went so fast.” 

Harry bit out “Definitely.” 

She collected the parchment and said “You two are free to go, I do hope you learned your lesson Miss. Salvatore. I will see you back here again tomorrow Mr. Potter at the same time.” 

Harry spat “Can’t wait.” 

He stood up from his chair and stalked angrily out of the room with Phoenix at his heels not wanting to be caught alone with the vile woman. 

They walked in silence for part of the way until Harry asked “Are you going to be okay?” 

Phoenix looked sideways at him and saw the anger brewing in his killing curse green eyes and she answered “Yeah, I will be fine. I know some minor healing spells and Daphne is great at Potions she can brew me some.” 

Harry nodded in acceptance and then he felt his heart fall at the thought of why she would need to know some minor healing spells. 

She startled him out of his thoughts “Are you going to be okay Harry?” 

Harry nodded “I will be fine. I’m used to her detentions by now.” 

He tried not to think about what Hermione is going to say when she sees the cuts on his chest instead of his hand this time; he just hoped that she didn’t do anything reckless to get herself in trouble; it was bad enough that Phoenix had to go through detention because of him. 


	12. After Detention Conversations...and Plotting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finds out what Harry's detention consists of and starts plotting without his new friends' knowledge. Phoenix is also doing some plotting of her own to try and find a way to help Harry. Hermione also sees the drastic change of detentions for Harry and her reaction is less than pleased.   
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated names or locations. I only own Phoenix Salvatore and her related names, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

They parted ways and Phoenix headed to the dungeons while Harry headed towards Gryffindor tower. Phoenix entered the Slytherin common room and saw Daphne sitting by the fire with a book in her lap; though she seemed to be staring off into space more than she was reading it. 

She asked “Daphne, what are you still doing up?” 

Daphne looked up at her and answered “I was worried about you when you didn’t come back before curfew.” 

Phoenix smiled at that before she frowned “Umbridge kept us late for detention.” 

Daphne nodded and then she noticed the look in Phoenix’s eyes “Phoenix, what happened during detention?” 

Phoenix swallowed the lump of emotions in her throat “Umbridge is totally barbaric. She invented these quills for detention that uses your blood as ink and it cuts into your skin over and over again to do it.” 

Daphne stared at the other girl wide-eyed “And she used this on you? A pureblood?” 

Phoenix nodded “I don’t think she cares about that kind of stuff. If she did, she wouldn’t use it on the Boy-Who-Lived; even she has to admit that no matter if Voldemort is back or not that Harry is still a relatively important figure in the wizarding world...and especially to Dumbledore who still has control in this castle.” 

Daphne blinked at her “Does Harry have to use these quills at detention all the time?” 

Phoenix bit her lip “I think he does. I saw his hand while we were in detention, it looked infected...she had him write ‘I must not tell lies’ until tonight. She had him write ‘I will not be disrespectful’ but I don’t know where the quill was cutting, but it made Harry very tense.” 

Daphne asked “The quill changes location?” 

Phoenix nodded “I guess. I don’t know if she charms it to do that or it does that for every person or new line that she comes up with.” 

Daphne asked “Where is yours?” 

Phoenix sat next to the girl on the couch and pulled up her sleeve to exposed her bleeding wrist. 

Daphne read the words and her blue eyes grew ice cold with anger. She whispered “How dare that bint. We will find a way to usurp her from her position.” 

Phoenix whispered “Thanks Daphne.” 

The other girl smiled softly at her friend “No problem. I have some Essence of Murtlap in my trunk, let’s go get you cleaned up so it doesn’t get affected and badly scarred.” 

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Neville waiting up for him in chairs by the fire. He felt a slight hurt flow through him at the absence of his best friend but he pushed it away; Ron made his bed, he can lie in it. 

Hermione asked “Umbridge “lose” track of time again?” 

Harry nodded before she said “Let me see your hand now.” 

He bit his lip before whispering “It’s not on my hand tonight.” 

Hermione blinked “I’m sorry?” 

Harry blushed before taking off his robe and tie, Hermione’s face growing with horror at each movement. 

Neville’s sharp intake of breath broke her from her thoughts and she saw blood peeking through his white button-up shirt. Harry took the white button-up shirt part of his uniform off and frowned at the blood that had gathered on it, looks like the house elves were going to have their work cut out for them. 

Harry winced at the tears that had gathered in Hermione’s eyes as she caught sight of the blood that had clumped on his chest. 

Neville looked pale and he asked “Harry, is this what Umbridge does to you during detentions?” 

Harry nodded “This is the first time that the quill switched from my hand...the quill cut into Phoenix’s wrist tonight and I think Umbridge only did it because she knows something about Phoenix’s family.” 

Hermione and Neville looked at him as he took a seat and filled them in on what Sirius told him about the Salvatores. 

Hermione stiffened “You don’t think her father...I mean Sirius was uncomfortable by his looking at him and Regulus…” 

Harry winced “I thought about that Hermione, and I don’t know, I hope not, but I just don’t know.” 

Harry put a cloth of murtlap essence on his chest and turned to Neville “Please promise me that you won’t tell Dumbledore or McGonagall about this.” 

Neville blinked at him “Why not Harry? Y ou don’t deserve this.” 

Harry looked down at the ground “Because McGonagall can’t do anything against Umbridge and Dumbledore hasn’t seemed to keen to talk to me this year and anytime I try to talk to him about something severe as this; he just seems to change the subject.” 

Neville frowned “I promise I won’t tell them Harry.” 

Hermione noticed the thoughts in his green eyes and wondered what the other boy was up to.  Hermione looked down at Harry’s cut hand and saw the beginning of infection and she let out a small sigh. 

She wished there was something she could do for her best friend. 

Harry flinched when Hermione grabbed his hand suddenly but relaxed when she only put it into the bowl of murtlap essence. 

Hermione asked “Harry, have you thought about telling Snuffles or Moony?” 

Harry bit his lip “Yeah, Hermione I have. I just think that Snuffles would do something reckless and jeopardize himself and Moony is a werewolf, there is no way he can go against Umbridge, she would make his life miserable.” 

Hermione bit her lip and said “I just wish there was something you can do.” 

Harry answered “I know Hermione, if she strikes out against a Slytherin just because I was doing the right thing, what will she do to people like you and Neville who are close to me.” 

Hermione bit her lip “We will figure something out Harry, until than I will help you take care of the cuts so that they don’t get infected. If you want to hide this, the last thing you need is to have to go see Madame Pomfrey.” 

Harry nodded, he knew she was right; he just wished he knew how his home had become that to one comparable of his stay with the Dursleys. He sat in front of the fire with his thoughts going a mile a minute while Neville and Hermione excused themselves to go to bed. 

After a few hours Harry pulled himself from the chair and went to bed himself, trying to ignore the slight pain in his chest and hand. 

Across the castle, Phoenix finished healing her own wrist hours ago and had just finished penning a letter, one that she hoped would do more good than harm, but yet she was worried about how Harry would react when he found out.


	13. Daily Prophet News and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a Headline of a Lifetime in the Daily Prophet at Breakfast...something that just might spell happy ever after for him. With his happiness running high, Harry makes a choice that he should have years ago.   
> I do not own Harry Potter, anything related to the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Phoenix and all other unrelated Harry Potter things :)

Harry woke up and winced at the sting in his hand and chest before he got out of bed to get ready for the day. Deciding that it was stupid to wear white when it could get bloody throughout the day, he put on a black button up shirt under his uniform. He went downstairs and saw Hermione up and waiting for him. 

She looked at his uniform and frowned “The black will get you in trouble with Umbridge as the uniform is supposed to be white.” 

Harry bit his lip “I know, but I didn’t want to get another white shirt bloody.” 

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it over the visible parts of the black shirt, transforming it to white. 

She said “Now you can keep the black shirt, but everyone will think you are wearing white.” 

He grinned “Thanks Hermione.” 

She nodded before Neville joined them and they headed off to breakfast. They sat at their now usual spot before loading their plates with food. 

Harry jumped when an envelope slid under his plate. 

He looked to see the retreating form of Phoenix and wondered what it was. He pulled the envelope out and saw beautiful handwriting on the front  **_Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin_ ** . 

Harry wondered if she was finally reaching out for help and pocketed the letter to send later. 

While they were eating breakfast the post arrived at its usual time. 

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he saw a strange looking owl land in front of him. 

He pulled the rolled up thing on his leg while the owl continued to stare at him. Going with his gut instinct he held out Phoenix’s letter to the owl who took it and flew off with it. 

He unrolled the piece of paper and blinked as a section of the Daily Prophet glared up at him. 

Hermione asked “Harry, what is it?” 

Harry looked at her with wide eyes as he mumbled “Look at the Prophet...it’s…” 

Hermione grabbed her copy of the paper that she had yet to open and blinked at the Headline as well 

**PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE AT MINISTRY!**

_ Sources say that the Ministry was in an uproar this morning when they walked in and found a rat sitting in a cage on their desk. However, when they found a note on the cage to be from an anonymous source stating it was the longed to be believed dead Peter Pettigrew, they were undeniably curious. They cast all the proper charms and were surprised at discovering that it was indeed Mr. Pettigrew. However, the most disconcerting part of the whole thing was the discovery of the Dark Mark on the man’s arm. Under the truth serum Versitareum, Mr. Pettigrew admitted to being the Potter’s secret keeper and that he framed one Sirius Black who has not been seen or heard from since his escape from Azkaban two years ago. The Ministry is now asking Mr. Black to come forward so that they can give him a trial and prove his innocence (though upon further investigation it was revealed that Mr. Black never received a trial in the first place).  _

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in shock, Sirius was one step closer to becoming a free man. 

Harry looked at the piece of paper in his hands and saw Sirius’ handwriting scrawled in the margin 

_**Pup,  
** _ __**I am going to be going to the Ministry in a couple of days to receive my trial, Moony and I will find a way to see you after.  
But if all goes well, I am hoping that they will let us have custody of you.   
We want you to come live with us at the end of the year.   
Stay safe. With love, Snuffles and Moony.**

Harry grinned broadly at that, maybe he would be getting away from the Dursleys after all...and he knew just who to thank for it. 

Harry found himself sitting down in the Potions classroom already and was thankful for once to be in the classroom. 

Snape entered the room with his usual dramatic flair and Harry didn’t even bat an eye this time. He worked with Hermione again and pretended not to notice Ron shooting him glares every now and then. 

Soon enough Harry and Hermione were finishing their potion and bottling it into vials for grading. 

The raven-haired teen noticed Malfoy eyeing him from across the room and Harry took a deep breath, he had been thinking for the last couple days and he knew what he was going to do would cause a flip out, but maybe it was time to change things. 

H e waited until the class was finishing up as he steeled every ounce of Gryffindor nerve and took another deep breath. 

He turned to Hermione and said “Please don’t be mad at me for what I’m about to do.” 

Hermione opened her mouth but Snape’s silky voice cut across the room “Class dismissed.” 

The usual classroom noises began and Harry straightened his spine and walked over to the Slytherin side of the room. 

A hush started falling over the room but Harry pretended not to notice. Much too fast for his liking, he was standing in front of his platinum blonde arch nemesis. 

Malfoy’s attention snapped to Harry’s face and he glared at the Gryffindor boy. 

Harry spoke “Draco, I wanted to say that I am sorry. You were right about Ron, maybe not the whole Weasley family as a whole, but definitely about Ron. I should have given you a chance all those years ago, I think that behind your sneers and sharp words there is actually an intelligent and tolerant young man. I know I don’t deserve it and I definitely understand if you say no, but I am waving the white flag Draco, I want to start over and accept the handshake that I should have 4 years ago.” 

The Malfoy Heir stared at Harry in shock for a moment before a slight smirk settled on his mouth “Is that so?” 

Harry nodded and held out his hand “Good day sir, my name is Harry Potter and I would like to extend my hand in friendship.” 

Draco stared at his hand and then at Harry’s killing curse green eyes before his smirk grew bigger.


	14. A Hand in Friendship, A Letter to Phoenix, and a Concerned House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives his answer to Harry's offer of friendship and Sirius writes a response to Phoenix which reveals just what he plans for his future with Harry. On top of that, a certain house elf finds something while he is doing his duties.   
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, all of it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own everything that isn't part of the canon universe :)

He grabbed Harry’s hand and shook it “Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, I’m Draco Malfoy and I accept your hand in friendship.”

The whole room was silent enough to hear a pin drop as they stared at the two in shock.

Harry grinned “Pleasure to have you as a friend Draco. Would you like to join my study group in the Library this Friday?”

Draco smiled slightly “Sounds like a good plan...Harry.”

The Slytherin grabbed his bag and left the room while Harry turned back to his sister-like friend.

She was staring at him before she wrapped him in a tight hug.

She whispered “Harry, I am so proud of you. You are growing up to be a wonderful young man. You’re parents would be so proud of you.”

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat “Thanks Hermione.”

She nodded before whispering in his ear “Go talk to Professor Snape. I will wait at the back.”

He nodded before being released by his friend and she wondered to the back of the classroom.

Harry approached Snape’s desk with a calm that he had never had before. Snape looked up at the young man “Yes, Mr. Potter?”

Harry answered “I wanted to say thank you professor for what you did for me and my godfather last night. I can’t even begin to imagine the risk it must have taken or what it must have cost you and it won’t go unnoticed. Thank you again Sir, you have really given me options that I never had before.”

Snape spoke gently “No problem Harry. The Dursleys don’t deserve you and you deserve so much better than that and the Mutts give you that. I also don’t like when people take their friendships for granted, one never knows when you can lose them.”

Harry noticed a deep sadness flash across his black eyes but was gone before it could even settle there.

He didn’t comment, instead he opted for the other thing that was on his mind “Sir, I wanted to talk to you about something else. I understand your demeanour towards the students and such, but I think you are a little bit too harsh on Neville. He is a really nice young man and very intelligent too, but I think you make him too nervous to concentrate in Potions and if you were a little less harsh and intimidating towards him he might do better and not cause harmful accidents. I’m not sure why you target him so much, but he doesn’t deserve it Professor and I think that you could get away with being just a little bit nicer to him without the Slytherins catching on too intently.”

Snape frowned “I see your point Mr. Potter. I will think about how to approach this and try to do better to not be so harsh on Mr. Longbottom.”

Harry grinned “Thanks Professor.” He gave the Potions Master a wave before leaving the room in a rush to get to his next class so Umbridge can’t have another reason to give him even more detention.

  
Sirius was sitting in the study of 12 Grimmauld Place with a thoughtful frown on his face.

He suspected just how Pettigrew got to the Ministry and he was confused as to why the man would even bother to help him after all he had put him through. His mate was glancing at him every so often from his book, a little worried that the room was so unusually quiet.

Sirius looked up at his mate with a determined look in his grey eyes “Next Order meeting we need to talk to Snape. I want to apologize and to thank him for this. He risked everything to clear me and I may not know the why, but I still appreciate it.”

Remus grinned at him “That’s a brilliant idea Padfoot.”

He went back to his book before they were interrupted by the owl returning that they had sent to their godson. The owl dropped the letter on Sirius’ lap before disappearing again to return to wherever he had come from.

The ex-Marauder looked at the pretty and neat handwriting on the envelope before he spoke “Moony, there is a letter addressed to us, but it is not from our godson.”

Remus closed his book and scooted closer to Sirius to lean over his shoulder to read the letter. Sirius opened it and saw that it was the same calligraphic and graceful handwriting as the envelope. The letter said:  
 _ **Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin,**_  
 _ **My name is Phoenix Salvatore and Harry said that he mentioned me to you. I have heard a few things about you two from my father. He doesn’t speak very highly of you Mr. Black, but I have come to realize that my father has no clue what he is talking about and has no right to judge character. I choose my own path and to make my own decisions about people. Anyway, I have some things to reveal that concerns your godson; but I do not know you very well and am very apprehensive on sharing information, as I do not know a thing about you or your relationship with Harry. So please send me a sign that I can trust you with this information and that you won’t do anything to hurt Harry with it. I worry about him and I didn’t know who else to contact, but he does not know because he refused to reach out for help and it is not going to be able to be a choice much longer. Please send your reply as quickly as possible.**_  
 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Phoenix Salvatore**_

  
Sirius turned to Remus “What do you think is going on?”

Remus answered “I don’t know, maybe we should ask Harry himself.”

Sirius smiled fondly at his mate “I love you Moony, but sometimes you’re a little thick. Harry isn’t going to tell us what’s going on or he would have mentioned it in his letters. He is 15 years old, he will want to keep secrets because of whatever reason seems like a good idea at the time. So we won’t get anything out of him unless he wants us to. Now this Phoenix girl on the other hand, probably realized this and that is why she is writing us.”

Moony bit his lip “That’s a good point Padfoot, but can we trust her. I’m not saying that we shouldn’t because she is a Slytherin but I’m a little apprehensive coming from Jerome Salvatore’s daughter.”

Sirius answered “That’s a valid concern Remus, but given who he is I don’t think she would write to us unless she was being honest.”

Remus continued to chew his lip while Sirius constructed a reply;  
 _Greetings Miss. Salvatore,_  
 _Please call us Sirius and Remus. Mr. Black was my father and I try not to be related to him in anyway. I remember your father and I will not hold any crime of his or your grandfather’s against you, I know what it’s like to be cursed with a bad family name.  
That being said I am sure you have heard things about myself and my mate from your father but let me set the record straight, I ran away from home and that is why I was disowned, not thrown out and disowned. I am actually still Heir of the Black family name and it will be passed to me when my name is cleared and then to Harry in accordance with my will; so obviously something must have changed.   
James and Lily Potter were like my siblings and I still think of them that way, that being said; I mourned my little brother’s death and the life that he should have lived. Anyway, I am not who most people think I am, I have a lot more depth than that.   
To prove that you can trust me, I will give you an oath of magic or even blood.   
I will protect my godson at all costs, I would even take an Unbreakable Vow.   
Remus has his own ways to protect our godson, but just so you are aware I will be seeking custody/guardianship of my godson tomorrow and he does not know this but I will be offering him the option of blood adoption as well.   
Thanks for contacting me, and we will continue to be in touch I’m sure._  
 _Regards,_  
 _Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

Remus nodded in agreement to the letter “I think that is a good letter Padfoot. I hope it does it’s job.”

Sirius nodded before addressing it and putting aside to send off with an owl.

  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts a certain over exuberant Hogwarts elf was gathering laundry in the dormitories. He was on the 5th year Gryffindor boys’ dorm and was gathering laundry. He came across a uniform shirt with blood across the chest and he picked it up with concern. He looked at the trunk at the end of the bed and his eyes grew when he saw the name of the Boy-Who-Lived inscribed on the front. He disappeared with a small crack leaving his duties for later, he had more important matters to settle...and a very stern wizard to find. 


	15. A Slytherin to the Rescue and Dinner With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's newfound friend comes to his rescue against the toad and he has dinner with a group of friends; old and new. It seems that inter-house rivalry is slowing coming to an end.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling

Harry sat in Defense board as hell wondering what any student in the school did to have karma hate them bad enough to give them this teacher.

“Mr. Potter, can you tell me what the spell is for the disarming spell?” Umbridge’s shrill voice broke him out of his thoughts only to give him flashes of the night Cedric died and he held back a flinch as he saw the boy die for the umpteenth time.

Umbridge's shrill bark shook him out of his memories and she sneered “The precious Boy-Who-Lived can't even answer a simple disarming spell. What a pity.”

Harry snapped “I'm sorry that it brings back bad memories for me.”

Umbridge let out a short of disbelief “I don't know how a simple disarming charm can give you bad memories. It's not like you had witnessed…”

Harry snapped “I haven't witnessed it… I've used, at the end of last year…”

Umbridge interrupted”Not this story again Mr. Potter, I thought you learned not to tell lies.”

Harry snarled as Hermione flinched at Umbridge's implication.

Before Harry could speak a bored sound voice laced with silk “Professor, could we just ignore Potter's lies. Your lesson was so interesting that I want to continue it very much.”

Anyone could hear the fakeness and complete sugar coating in Malfoy’s words but no one said anything.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin who slyly winked at him before looking expectantly at the toad.

The Defense teacher bought the words and went back to her lecture much to Harry’s relief. They continued the Defence lesson until Umbridge dismissed them. Harry fled the room as fast as possible wanting to get out of there before the toad stopped him.

He waited outside of the room for Hermione and Neville while hoping that the toad wouldn’t leave the classroom. The pair exited the classroom and Hermione hugged him tightly.

She snarled “I cannot believe that toad. She tortures you and belittles you for telling the truth but she is supposed to be a high and important Ministry official.”

Harry answered “I know Hermione, but I’m starting to suspect that this is what it’s going to be like until this war is over...or until someone better is elected as Minister.”

Hermione glared at the floor, it just wasn’t fair. Harry looked up when he heard more students exit the class and he saw it was Malfoy and a couple of his friends.

Harry said “Thank you Draco.”

The Malfoy Heir nodded “No problem, Harry. We need to learn Defense not listen to the toad harp on students.”

Harry nodded and chewed his lip before turning to Hermione. She read the question in his eyes and sighed before handing him the object of his question.

Harry slyly shoved it into Malfoy’s hand and whispered “When this heats up meet me on the 7th floor.”

Draco nodded once before he trailed after his friend. Hermione turned to Harry and asked “What are you thinking Harry?”

Neville answered “I think Draco has a lot more in common with Harry than they thought.”

Harry looked sharply at Neville who blushed “I heard you and Ron talking about it in the door. It wasn’t my place to pry and I didn’t want to push you you to tell me, we weren’t that close then.”

Harry blushed slightly “Thanks Neville, but what do you mean about Malfoy?”

Neville answered “I don’t know if his father ever laid a hand on him, but I do know that my grandmother says that he has quite the tongue on him when he doesn’t get his way, so I think that Draco acts the way he does because he is scared of his father and that Lucius makes him act like the spoiled brat that he pretends to be.”

Harry thought on that and remembered the interactions he witnessed of Malfoy Senior as well as the interactions between him and his son and he started to see what Neville was talking about.

He said “I was thinking that, it would be beneficial to know Defense to protect against his father just in case something in Lucius snaps. Who knows, maybe if he joins and we get him accepted more in the student body then he can be saved from his father and we won’t lose him to that side.”

Hermione and Neville nodded before the trio headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was lost in thought about Malfoy and the thoughts about what kinda relationship the teen had with his father. They sat down at dinner and noticed Ron sitting by himself.

Harry didn’t feel an ounce of guilt as their argument ran laps through his mind.

All of a sudden his dorm mates were sitting across from the newly formed trio.

He raised an eyebrow and Dean Thomas was the first to speak “We are sorry Harry, we heard what Ron said to you and it was uncalled for. You shouldn’t be famous because of the death of your parents, it was wrong of him to say and we are sorry for believing him. We should have asked you first.”

Harry recalled to last year when everyone turned their back to him that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were some of the slim few who didn’t treat him harshly.

He gave them a kind smile “It’s okay guys, I forgive you. And I know what you’re going to say Seamus and I forgive you for earlier too. I am sorry that  I snapped at you and insulted your mum, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.”

Seamus smiled and answered in his thick Irish accent “No problem mate, I shouldn’t have insulted you like that. I was actually hoping I could join your study group that Dean goes to.”

Harry nodded “That’s fine, we are just starting so it is no problem.”

The teen nodded and went back to dinner. Harry wasn’t really surprised to see Luna Lovegood sit down in the open seat next to him.

However, he was deeply surprised when Daphne Greengrass took the seat on the left across from him while a shy Phoenix took the open one directly across from him.

He greeted the 3 girls “Good evening; Daphne, Luna, and Phoenix.”

The girls smiled before they started loading up their plates.

Harry asked “How was everyone’s day?”

The three girls talked about their day as well as Dean and Seamus. They were chatting amicably when Draco sat down at the same time as the Weasley Twins did.

They stared at the 3 Slytherins a moment before asking Harry “Has Ronnikins apologized yet?”

Luna looked at Harry and said “Ron doesn’t deserve you.”

Harry blinked at the girl’s bluntness as Draco asked “What did Weasley do now?”

Harry blushed before telling Draco what Ron said.

Draco’s eyebrow rose higher and higher before he turned to the twins when Harry was done. “Didn’t your mother ever discipline him?” Draco asked.

The twins shook their head “Not very well. She has a lot to deal with and doesn’t always catch Ron doing stupid things. Ginny also never gets in trouble...though she isn’t like Ron; partially thank to us.”

Draco shook his head “Your younger brother needs a lesson in manners.”

The twins grinned mischievously “We are working on it.”

Daphne spoke up “Maybe the Slytherins should join in the fun.”

A cunning smirk drew across her lips and the twins stared at her curiously “What did you have in mind?”

Daphne smirked “Something Slytherin. He attacked my new found friend and he deserves everything he is going to get.”

George was looking at the Slytherin girl with new found respect and admiration “You are welcome to prank with us anytime.”

Daphne winked “The highest honor a girl could receive.”

Everyone chuckled at that and Harry was thankful for his group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating in so long. Things got busy and then hay season has started and just made everything even busier. I will try to continue to update at least once a week. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and that you will follow it to completion :). Thanks for all your support :D <3!!!


	16. Detention and a Concerned House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has yet ANOTHER detention with Umbridge while his house elf friend goes to a professor with concerns about Harry's welfare. What does Umbridge have up her sleeve now? Who does Dobby go to, and what do they do? Read to find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating. Farm life is being like that with hay season and then trying to find a job. So it has taken me a while to get over my writer's block then sit down and write this chapter. But here it is...and just in time for a special day.   
> Happy Birthday to the star of the show....Mr. Harry Potter and to the queen herself J.K. Rowling!!!!  
> Thanks for being patient and for supporting my writing and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing :).   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

They enjoyed their dinner and completely missed the questioning looks that the other tables were throwing them. After dinner, the new group stood up and parted ways, the Slytherins heading back to their dorms, the Weasley twins heading to Gryffindor tower and Neville, Luna, and Hermione headed to the library. Harry braced himself and headed to detention to suffer another night of writing lines. He would never have guessed the torture that Umbridge would have that night or the consequences that it would have. 

He entered the nauseating pink office and sat at his usual table with his face a blank mask. He could already feel the anger bubbling through him at the nerve of this pink-clad toad. He looked expectantly at the monster and waited for her instructions. 

She grinned sadistically at him as she said “I want you to alternate lines tonight. On one line I want you to write ‘I Am A Complete Nobody’ and on the next line I want you to write ‘I Mean Absolutely Nothing’. You may begin.” 

Harry held back his growl and started to write his designated lines. 

On his first line, he had to hold back his sharp intake of breath as he felt the sentence cutting into skin approximately in the center of his ribcage. 

He paid no attention to the cutting sensation as he continued to the next line. 

He could hardly contain his flinch as he felt the pen carving the next line into his hip bone, just above the waistline of his pants. He pretended like nothing was wrong and continued to write his designated lines over and over again. He would not break and he would not give Umbridge the satisfaction of ratting to a teacher when they would just get sacked anyway. 

Meanwhile, Dobby appeared in the corridor by the classroom that he needed and knocked on the door while bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. 

A soft deep voice answered, “Come in.” 

Dobby entered the door and looked at his feet while he approached the desk in front of him. 

The man always made him nervous, he wasn’t easy to read as his old master; so he could never tell when the other man was angry and he could possibly be punished. 

The same silky voice asked, “What can I help you with Dobby?” 

Dobby squeaked back nervously “Master Snape sir, Dobby was cleaning Gryffindor Dormitory and found a bloody shirt and thought it best to inform Master Snape.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow “And why not go to Minerva about this?” 

Dobby shuffled his feet and answered, “It concerns Master Harry Potter and Dobby decided it was best to come to you.” 

Severus’ brows raise almost to his hairline and he asked: “Where was the shirt bloody?” 

Dobby pointed to his own chest where he saw the blood before going back to rocking on his heels. He pinched the bridge of his nose before inhaling deeply. 

He opened his obsidian eyes and looked to the house elf “I want you to watch over Harry and tell me if you find anything. Whatever this is, I doubt he will tell anyone until it is almost too late.” 

Dobby nodded and disappeared from the room to get back to work; while Severus was trying to think about why Potter would be bleeding that deeply while at school; away from his relatives. 

He vowed to watch the boy and see if he could observe anything different about the young teen, he would be damned if all his hard work went to nothing...it had nothing to do with him liking the boy or finding himself in the boy he harshly told himself. 

Harry didn’t know how long he kept writing lines over and over again until the sharp, crisp pain had become nothing but a dull throb. 

He pretended not to notice the blood dripping down his ribs or his hips, he just concentrated on writing over and over again until his eyes burned with tiredness. 

Suddenly a clock chimed shaking him from his thoughts and he looked up to see that it was already 1 in the morning. 

At this rate, he was going to start falling asleep in classes!! 

He noticed the toad walking his way and turned his attention to her keeping his stare cold and distant so as not to provoke her in any way. 

She looked at the lines that were scratched across the paper and she smirked widely “Very good. I think this shows the messages are really sinking in. But another detention couldn’t hurt, could it? I will see you back here tomorrow after dinner Mr. Potter.” 

Harry just gritted his teeth but said nothing as he stood from the chair and left. 

He stalked down the halls and headed all the way to Gryffindor common room with a scowl on his face as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his body. 

He worried about how much his cuts were bleeding and as a total how much blood his body as a whole was losing. 

He shook himself from those thoughts and carried on heading his walk back to the dorms with an invisible pair of wide green eyes following him. 


	17. Concerned Friends, Righteous Anger, and Breakfast Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a pleasant surprise in the common room after detention and wakes up to a strangely kind gesture. However, he must face Hermione's anger in the morning when she finds out about his detention; meanwhile, Phoenix receives a letter from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but here is a new chapter to try and make up for it. I will try to update as soon as I can, but we're suddenly short-handed at work and I have constant changing hours so I will try to update when I'm not at working or catching up on my sleep. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos on my story :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon!!   
> Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter or any other affiliated characters, references; I only own Phoenix Salvatore and the plot bunny.

Harry made it back to Gryffindor tower with only a grimace on his face from the pain. He entered the common room and saw that it was empty except for the fire going and a bowl of Murtlap essence that was waiting at the table in front of the fire. 

He walked over and saw a note addressed to him that said   
__Harry, we didn’t know when you were coming back and didn’t want to risk falling asleep in classes tomorrow when we will be watching you for the same thing.  
We left you a bowl of murtlap for tonight’s lines, try not to stay up too late.   
We will see you tomorrow, Harry.   
Sweet dreams.   
Love,   
Hermione and Neville

Harry smiled slightly at the note, he was happy to have friends like them. He took a seat in one of the comfy armchairs by the fire, taking a piece of cloth that Hermione had left for him and soaking it in the healing potion. He pressed the cloths to his chest and hips feeling a sense of relief from the pain. 

He let out a shallow sigh as to avoid the pain in his ribs before staring into the fire and contemplating what to do. He was worried that this blood loss was going to catch up with him but he was also worried about what would happen if he told a teacher...Professor Trelawney had been a very successful example by Umbridge. Students knew that no teacher was safe and that thought made Harry hesitant about telling anybody; he wasn’t going to be responsible for any of his professors losing their job. 

Harry lost himself in his tumbling and chaotic thoughts and before he knew it; drifted off to sleep, curled up in the chair. 

* * *

Dobby popped into the Gryffindor common room to check on the dormitories as was his nightly routine. He was shocked to discover a sleeping from in one of the big armchairs by the fire that was slowly going out. The small house elf stoked the fire in front of the sleeping form as there was a draft that always seemed to settle in the castle at night. Dobby turned to the sleeping form and was shocked to find that it was his favorite wizard curled into the side of the chair, completely asleep. Dobby noticed the pieces of cloth that was were being held on the teen’s ribs and one on each hip, one held by his free hand and the other pinned by the chair arm. Dobby noticed blood spots seeping through each cloth and he felt his worry spike for his young master. The house elf pulled bandaids from the inner pocket of his uniform and started to care for the sleeping teen like he used to for his old master’s son; with precision and gentleness. Dobby’s eyes lost some of their innocence that night when he saw that it was words...harsh and cruel words that marred the skin of his favorite wizard; the innocence being replaced by a deep anger that someone dared hurt the compassionate wizard. He vowed that he protect and save his young master like he had been saved. He watched his Master Harry sleep for a few moments; noticing the peaceful look on the young savior’s face and wishing that he would be allowed such peace forever. Dobby came to his sense and remembered that he had a job to do and should get back to it. He summoned a heavy blanket and draped it over his young Master Harry’s shoulders and continued on his way to work. 

* * *

Harry woke up in the armchair sore and stiff from his sleeping position. He opened his eyes and saw that it was about time for Hermione and Neville to be waking up soon. He felt strange material on him and was shocked to discover bandages on his chest, ribs, and hips; leaving him confused as to who put them there. Deciding not to dwell on it, he rushed upstairs and showered to loosen his stiff muscles and before anyone could see the scratches in his skin. He redressed the wounds to not let a stranger’s work go to waste before putting on a uniform and changed the color with the spell he watched Hermione use. He came back downstairs and saw Neville and Hermione waiting for him. 

They greeted him and Neville asked, “What happened in detention last night?” 

Harry gritted his teeth “Lines. She kept me there until 1. I fell asleep in the armchair, someone bandaged my lines and put a blanket over me though.” 

Hermione snarled “1 in the morning?!” 

Harry chewed his lip “Yeah, but there is nothing we can do Hermione, Umbridge is from the ministry; meaning she controls everyone’s job and could take it away at the drop of a dime.” 

Hermione frowned and stated, “We will figure out a way to get rid of the pink-clad bint.” 

Neville and Harry looked at her in shock at the defiance that her tone and statement were coloring.  The three were walked in a comfortable silence until they got to breakfast, all 3 lost in their different thoughts. They were pleasantly surprised to be greeted at the breakfast table by not only the Weasley twins and Luna, but also their 3 new Slytherin friends. 

* * *

Phoenix was relieved when she found out that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had called a truce, yet part of her was worried that it was a trick on the Slytherin’s part. She didn’t want her new friend to end up hurt or something a lot worse; which is why she vowed to herself that she would watch the Slytherin Prince with Harry.  She shook herself out of her thoughts when she entered the Great Hall with Daphne for breakfast. 

She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the Gryffindor table saving seats for them; maybe there was hope for the teen after all. She and Daphne took the seats and Phoenix pretended not to notice the slight blush on her friend’s cheek at the greeting from George Weasley...she had hoped that her best friend in the whole world would eventually find someone...even if she never would. The raven-haired teen ate breakfast chatting with the Weasley twins and her Slytherin friends when they were joined by Luna who was everyone could tell was happy to finally have a place to belong. 

The small group was eating breakfast when the newly formed Gryffindor trio walked in and Phoenix could instantly tell by Harry’s movements that something wasn’t right…and she felt anger fill her at the cause; a simple detention that had become like torture for the Gryffindor teen. Phoenix vowed that she would find a way to help Harry; even if it meant trusting complete strangers. 

She greeted them “Good morning.” 

She found it easy to smile into Harry’s killing curse green eyes as he took the open seat next to her, but she didn’t want to admit what it meant. 

She fell into easy conversation with the Wizarding Savior about their classes for the day and homework, not noticing the small smile her best friend gave her at the actions of her opening up to someone new. Her pleasant breakfast conversation, however, was interrupted by the post owls coming in. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut when she recognized the sinister looking Great Horned owl that belonged to her family. The bird dropped the letter next to her and flew off without waiting for an answer; which was nothing new for her. Before she could even grasp the envelope, an adorable looking Elf Owl landed next to her with a letter clutched in its beak. She took the letter and the owl nuzzled her finger before flying off again, leaving her wondering on who would have sent her a letter. 

She opened the one from home first and felt her heart sink at the words

**_Phoenix,_ **

**_We are having a meeting with your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this Saturday at the Manor about your behavior in class and the detention you received, your presence is mandatory as you will face punishment for shaming this family._ **

**_Your Father_ **

The young teen felt her stomach drop and ice run through her veins at the plethora of punishments her father could be referencing, especially what he would do to her when Umbridge left. 

Phoenix swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the other letter which was from Sirius Black, much to her surprise; she hadn’t expected an answer back that fast. 


End file.
